You are My Peterpan
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: "Aku hanya menyukai lagunya" "Dia tahu rahasiamu hyung yang tidak kami ketahui" ujar Kai terkekeh. "Apa mau mu Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya ketus. "aku sudah menyimpan nomor telepon ku dan menge-add line ku, hubungi aku setelah pemotretan selesai" EXO Fanfiction by byunjae


You're My PeterPan!

Author : Byun_Jae

Main Cast :  
- Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K)  
- Park Jae In (OC)

Support Cast :  
- Park Chanyeol (EXO-K)  
- Kim Jongdae (EXO-M)  
- Huang Zi Tao (EXO-M)  
- Kim Joonmyeon (EXO-K)  
- Oh Sehun (EXO-K)  
- Kim Jongin (EXO-K)  
- Xi Luhan (EXO-M)  
- Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M)  
- Kim Minseok (EXO-M)  
- Zhang Yixing (EXO-K)  
- Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K)  
- Ahn Yoo Ra (OC)  
- OC

Genre :  
- Romance | Family | Drama

Rating :  
- PG15+

jjajan! chingudeul, mau pamer nih ini FF nya teman Sera tersayang, namanya ByunJae ya karena menurut Sera bagus makanya di publish disini..

selamat membaca!

.

.

_Chapter I _

_When I Found You_

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan boyband bernama EXO. Pasti semua sudah mengenalnya, boyband naungan SM Entertaiment yang merupakan perusahaan dunia hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan bahkan mendunia yang menjebolkan beberapa penyanyi solo, boyband, dan girlband –dan salah satunya EXO. Boyband yang beranggota kan 12 orang namja tampan dan multitalent dan dibagi menjadi dua sub-group yaitu EXO-K dan EXO-M yang masing-masing sub-group beranggotakan 6 orang. EXO-K yaitu Korea dan EXO-M yaitu Chinese atau Mandarin yang akan menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa mandarin. Mereka memiliki motto yaitu "WE ARE ONE!" walaupun mereka dibagi dua sub-group tetapi mereka tetap mengatakan mereka selalu bersama dengan nama EXO. Tidak membandingkan K dan M. Sungguh konsep yang unik dan sangat menarik.

Jae In tengah memandang layar tv nya dengan ekspresi datar. Jari-jarinya sibuk meremas bantal yang ada dipangkuannya. Sedaritadi dia merasa geram ketika melihat semua channel membahas tentang EXO yang akan comeback untuk mini album keduanya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Bukan dia tidak tertarik dengan hal itu, dia sangat tertarik dan sangat menyukai EXO. Terlebih ada seseorang yang dia kenal di dalam layar tv itu –salah satu anggota EXO yang merupakan lead vocalist boyband tersebut setelah Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongdae, dan Xi Luhan.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya berat –lalu menekan tombol off untuk mematikan TV nya secara otomatis. Bukannya dia beranjak dari tempat sofa itu, melainkan dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu dengan beberapa pikiran bersarang dibenaknya.

"Jae In, sudah jam berapa ini? Kau harus segera ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengecek kesehatanmu" seorang wanita tua –yang rambutnya sudah memutih mendumel –lalu duduk di sofa single yang tidak jauh dari tempat Jae In berbaring.

"Sebentar lagi, Nek. Aku masih capek" ujarnya malas merubah posisinya menghadap sandaran sofa.

"Aisssshhh, anak ini. Bagaimana nanti kalau dokter Kim memarahimu"

"Dia tidak akan marah, dia tahu kalau saat ini adalah waktuku untuk bersantai"  
ucapnya berbohong –sebenarnya dia sangat malas untuk check up hari ini. Karena, mood-nya sedang tidak baik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" wanita tua itu akhirnya menyerah dan kemudian mengambil remote tv lalu menekan tombol on untuk menyalakan tv.

Suara volume tv tersebut kembali bergema diruangan itu. Dan berita yang ditampilkan masih seputar tentang EXO. Dan itu membuat Jae In berdecak kesal dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal.

"Aigooo, lihat! Mereka sangat tampan" ucap sang wanita tua itu yang merupakan nenek Jae In –menatap kagum kearah tv, menampilkan 12 namja yang sedang di wawancara oleh salah satu acara di stasiun tv lokal korea.

"Itu Byun Baekhyun, Aigoooo, dia semakin tampan dan lucu, Jae In! Lihatlah!" sang nenek terus mengoceh sementara sang cucu tetap tidak mempedulikan sama sekali.

"Jae In! Apa kau tidak ada berhubungan lagi dengan Baekhyun?" tanya sang nenek walaupun matanya masih menatap layar persegi panjang dan pipih itu.

Jae In menggelengkan kepalanya "Mana mungkin dia ingat denganku lagi. Dia sudah menjadi terkenal sekarang ini" ucap Jae In.

Sang nenek mengangguk paham. Dan mungkin sudah tidak tahan dengan suara tv yang mengusik pendengarannya itu. Jae In bangkit dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke Rumah Sakit, aku bosan dirumah"

Kali ini sang nenek terheran melihat tingkah cucunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
—-

"Tidak ada masalah, yang penting kau harus rajin datang check up dan meminum obat yang aku berikan" ucap dokter Kim. Jae In mengangguk paham, karena selalu kata-kata itu yang akan diucapkan oleh laki-laki paruh baya ini.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Dokter Kim" Jae In pamit dan tidak lupa membungkukkan badannya serta memberi senyum ke dokter yang telah merawatnya selama 7 tahun itu sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dan sekarang dia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa bebas hari ini. Tidak ada terapi dan obat-obatan yang menyebalkan itu" gerutunya sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

Kaki nya terus melangkah dan raut wajah gembira sekarang terukir di bibir tipisnya. Mengelilingi distrik Seoul yang sangat ramai. Memasuki beberapa toko dan membeli beberapa barang yang menarik baginya.

_"Huaaaa, mereka sangat keren! EXO, Sarangheo"_

gerombolan para _yeoja_ histeris ketika melihat layar iklan yang berada di sebuah gedung tinggi menampilkan beberapa slide iklan 12 namja tersebut. Kalimat-kalimat terlontar dari mulut _yeoja_ yang merupakan EXO Fans.

Jae In berdecak sebal kembali, mood-nya kembali tidak baik ketika melihat hal tersebut. Dengan cepat dia meninggalkan tempat itu dan kalau bisa menjauh agar tidak mendengar yang namanya EXO. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Oke, mungkin mereka berpikir dia gadis yang aneh. Kenapa tidak menyukai para 12 namja tampan dan berkharisma ini.

"Kenapa selalu EXO, Aissshhhh bisa gila aku kalau seperti ini" gerutunya yang saat ini sudah duduk disebuah kursi taman yang sepi. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya setelah kamarnya. Baginya jika ada masalah dia akan selalu ke taman ini untuk menyendiri. Tapi apa sekarang dia sedang mendapatkan masalah? Entahlah, hanya dia yang merasakannya.

Dan sementara di dorm EXO. 12 namja yang baru selesai wawancara itu berteriak gembira. Mulai dari si _magnae_ yang sekarang memulai menjahili para hyung-nya dan para beagle line yang rusuh dan kemudian ditegur oleh Xiumin agar diam. Sementara leader line masuk ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat.

"Sehun, berhentilah sebelum kau ku hajar" ancam Jongin –si namja berkulit tan dan memiliki bibir yang _kissabl_e –merupakan _lead dancer_ utama di EXO.

"Kau payah" ledek Sehun –si _magnae_ EXO yang berkulit putih sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau bosan hidup, huh" geram Jongin mengambil sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya kearah Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menghindar dari lemparan bantal tersebut sementara Jongin atau sering dipanggil Kai itu terus melempar bantal kearah Sehun. Dan bantal itu mendarat di sebuah muka yang sedang terlihat lelah. Menjadi korban para magnae line –orang yang ternyata itu adalah Kris mendelik tajam matanya kearah Sehun dan Kai. Sementara keduanya merinding ketika melihat ekspresi Kris.

"YAAAA! TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SEHARI INI, LEBIH BAIK KALIAN ISTIRAHAT DAN JANGAN BERULAH SEBELUM AKU YANG AKAN MENGHAJAR KALIAN" Ancam Kris dengan suara berteriak membuat keduanya kaget.

Semua members keluar dari kamarnya –kecuali D.O yang notebane nya sebagai eomma di EXO harus memasak untuk semua members keluar dari dapur dengan apron yang masih melekat di tubuh kecilnya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Suho yang sebagai leader di EXO keluar dengan wajah yang juga sangat lelah. Memang dari kemarin mereka melakukan banyak aktifitas untuk comeback mereka kali ini. Suho menatap wajah Kris yang sedang marah lalu melihat kearah kedua magnae line yang sedang ketakutan.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" pertanyaan yang sama dari Tao yang awalnya sudah terlelap keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata pandanya. Suho menghela napasnya dan berjalan kearah Sehun dan Kai dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan mereka.

"Sehun, kau jangan berulah sekarang ini. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Besok kita masih ada jadwal yang lebih padat dari ini" ujar Suho dengan bijak selaku _leader_.

"Iya Hyung, aku tidur dulu. Kris-hyung, aku minta maaf" ucapnya lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Dan kau juga Kai, istirahatlah"

"Iya Hyung" Kai menurut dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu "Kris-hyung, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja melemparnya" ucap Kai dan juga masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kris menghela napasnya berat dan melemparkan bantal laknat itu ke sofa yang terletak diujung ruangan dorm.

"Semuanya, kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan istirahat" perintah Suho dan diangguki oleh semua _members_ –dan kembali ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Suho kepada _namja_ bermata bulat ini.

Kyungsoo atau dikenal dengan nickname D.O ini menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku akan masak untuk makan malam" ucapnya.

"Tidak usah! Istirahatlah, nanti kita pesan makanan diluar saja"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku hanya memasak sup dan spagetti saja" ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Suho yang masih berdiri diruangan itu menuju ke dapur.

Sebelum Suho melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Suara berisik kembali memenuhi ruangan dorm.

"YAAAA! CHANYEOL, KEMBALIKAN _I-PAD_ KU" lengkingan suara Baekhyun terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

"YAAA! CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN, JANGAN BERISIK AKU MAU TIDUR! JANGAN SAMPAI SUHO HYUNG DAN KRIS HYUNG MASUK KE DALAM KAMAR INI DAN MENGHAJAR KALIAN BERDUA" lengkingan suara Chen pun tak kalah nyaring sampai keluar kamar.

Suho menghela napas berat dan mengepalkan tangannya tanda geram. Selesai satu masalah malah ada masalah lagi. Kesabarannya sudah habis, amarahnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun seperti bom atom yang siap meledak. Suho melangkah kearah kamar para _beagle line_ yang terletak paling sudut.

_BRAAAAKKKK_

Suara bantingan pintu membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen terkejut. Terlebih lagi mereka melihat Suho dengan wajah memerah menahan amarahnya.

"YAAAAA! APA KALIAN TIDAK MERASA LELAH, HUH? TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MEMBIARKAN DORM INI TENANG SEJENAK. ATAU KALIAN INGIN AKU HAJAR DENGAN KRIS" Ancam Suho dengan murka nya kali ini.

Seketika hening, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen seketika bungkam menatap Suho yang sedang murka.

"D-Dia… Duluan _hyung_" Baekhyun membela diri –sambil telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap takut kearah Suho.

Sementara Chen terduduk diam diatas tempat tidur dengan ekspresi tak kalah takutnya dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Suho murka seperti singa yang siap melahap mangsanya hidup-hidup.

"Chanyeol, kemari kan_ i-Pad_ nya Baekhyun" pinta Suho.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya tajam seolah berkata –jangan-kau-berikan-benda-itu-dengannya. Chanyeol menelan saliva nya. Mau tidak mau dia menyerahkan _i-Pad_ itu ke Suho. Tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang juga akan menelannya hidup-hidup setelah ini atau dia, Baekhyun, dan Chen akan dihajar oleh Suho dan Kris.

"Istirahatlah! _i-Pad_ ini akan ku sita. Akan ku kembalikan saat kita selesai makan malam" ucap Suho menutup pintu kamar tersebut membawa barang sitaannya.  
Para beagle line menghela napas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkah gontai menuju tempat tidur mereka –sementara Chen sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding dan menghela napasnya.

"Baekhyun, Mianhae" ucap Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang membelakanginya -yang berada di seberangnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari _namja_ yang menyukai_ eyeliner_ itu selain menghela napasnya dengan kesal dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sampai waktu makan malam tiba agar benda kesayangannya itu kembali lagi di tangannya.  
—–

"Jae In, lihat ini" Ahn Yoo Ra yang merupakan sahabat dekat Jae In mengarahkan benda persegi miliknya kearah Jae In yang sedang membaca buku politiknya. Karena, dia dan Yoo Ra sama-sama di Jurusan _International Relantions_ di salah satu Universitas di Seoul.

Jae In memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela napasnya. Menuruti Yoo Ra untuk melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah situs web resmi EXO.

"Huh, mereka lagi" gerutu Jae In malas.

Yoo Ra mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar tanggapan sahabatnya.

"Hanya itu komentarmu, kau tidak tertarik melihat kiriman _fanboard-_ku untuk Sehun" ujar Yoo Ra antusias.

Jae In menggelengkan kepalanya "Lebih baik kau membaca bukumu, kita akan UTS sistem politik" peringat Jae In.

Kini Yoo Ra yang menghela napas dan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan membuka buku politiknya. 15 menit kemudian Choi seongsaenim masuk dengan beberapa buku tebal ditangannya. Hal yang wajar dibawa oleh dosen politik pada umumnya.

"Baik, sekarang simpan semua buku kalian kita akan melaksanakan UTS" ucap Choi _seongsaenim_.

Semua mahasiswa menuruti perintahnya. Menyimpan semua buku mereka dan kini ketua kelas membagikan lembar soal di atas semua meja mahasiswa.

"akhirnya UTS mata kuliah yang menyebalkan itu selesai" gumam Yoo Ra senang sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya karena menulis di beberapa lembar halaman penuh di kertas jawaban soal UTS.

"Jae In, kau hari ini tidak ke Rumah Sakit untuk _check up_?" tanya Yoo Ra menatap Jae In _intens_.

Oh! Ayolah, biasanya nenek yang selalu menyuruhnya kesana dan sekarang Yoo Ra. Ya, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kalau Jae In sakit dan mereka lah yang selalu memperingati Jae In ini itu untuk menjaga kesehatannya.

"Sudah semalam, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Jae In berjalan keluar dari kelas disusul oleh Yoo Ra dari belakang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.  
—–

Saat ini EXO sedang berada di _dressing room_ untuk mempersiapkan diri dan akan tampil beberapa menit lagi di salah satu acara musik di stasiun tv korea.

"Baekhyun, lihat ini. Salah satu fans menyatakan cinta padaku hahahahahaha" kekeh Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kearah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menjilati bibirnya yang selesai dipoleskan _lipgloss_.

"Fans mu terlalu berlebihan" celetuknya santai –masih menjilati bibirnya. Chanyeol mencibir mendengarkan tanggapan Baekhyun dan sibuk kembali dengan ponselnya.

"Yaaa bodoh! Jangan kau jilat _lipgloss_ mu itu" ucap Luhan yang kini berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Rasanya aneh hyung" Baekhyun berlagak seperti orang kampung saat itu karena terus merasa aneh dengan _lipgloss_ nya.

"Eh! Lihat ini di _fanboard_ Sehun" ucap Chanyeol. Seketika Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut melihatnya.

"Huaaaaa, Sehun harus melihat ini" cerca Chanyeol "Sehun-ah, kemari sebentar" panggil Chanyeol. Sehun yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau dengan Tao akhirnya menghampiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan. Dan diikuti oleh Tao dari belakang.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Lihat ini" Chanyeol mengarahkan layar ponselnya kearah Sehun. Dan membuat si _magnae_ itu mendelikkan matanya.

"_Jinjjayo?_ Huaaaa, hebat sekali fans ini" ucap Sehun dan Tao secara bersamaan setelah membaca isi _fanboard_ dari salah satu fansnya.

"Aku akan membalas _fanboard-_nya setelah kita selesai tampil" ujar Sehun.  
_Manager hyung_ pun masuk ke dalam ruangan make up tersebut. Chanyeol men_-lockscreen_ ponselnya dan menyerahkannya ke asistennya. Semua members berdiri dihadapan manager hyung untuk diberi pengarahan sebelum tampil di atas _stage_.

"Huaaaa akhirnya bisa melihat mereka secara langsung tampil di stage" histeris Yoo Ra ketika sudah mendapat tempat duduk _VIP_ di salah satu acara musik yang bintang tamunya adalah EXO. Jae In berdecak sebal melihat tingkah Yoo Ra. Sahabatnya itu memaksanya untuk ikut datang ke acara yang menurutnya tidak penting. Lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga ini melanjutkan cerita fiksinya yang hampir ending itu di dalam kamarnya atau menghabiskan waktunya di taman.

"Jae In, kau harus lihat kali ini. Kau kan juga suka EXO" ujar Yoo Ra antusias.

"Aku hanya menyukai lagunya" balas Jae In datar.

"Sama saja itu" cibir Yoo Ra "Kau harus lihat secara langsung, mana tahu kau menyukai dan nge-fans salah satu dari mereka" cerca Yoo Ra yang _notebane_ nya merupakan fans Sehun.

"Kupikir Baekhyun lebih baik" celetuk Jae In. Dan Yoo Ra langsung memandang kaget kearah Jae In yang menatap datar kearah depan tanpa melihat ekspresi Yoo Ra.

"_OMONA!_ Kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun" teriak Yoo Ra membuat semua fans-fans EXO melirik kearah mereka berdua. Yoo Ra spontan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sadar akan kerusuhannya itu dia melirik ke sekeliling fans yang menatapnya begitu juga dengan Jae In.

"Bisa kau diam, Ahn Yoo Ra" ucap Jae In dengan nada menekan. Yoo Ra menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas –kemudian duduk dengan tenang.  
Tak lama kemudian acara pun dimulai. Dua orang MC yang merupakan aktor dan salah satu anggota girlband terkenal dari Korea Selatan sedang berbicara di atas stage menyebutkan beberapa boyband, girlband, dan penyanyi yang akan tampil nantinya. Suara teriakan para fans begitu heboh ketika nama-nama artis itu disebutkan termasuk ketika nama boyband EXO itu di sebutkan semuanya semakin tambah heboh saat mereka pun mulai tampil membawakan lagu comeback terbaru mereka.  
Jae In dan Yoo Ra ikut menikmati acara tersebut bersama fans lainnya. Dan tiba saatnya ketika ke sesi wawancara dengan EXO mengenai comeback mereka. Semua para fans diam untuk mendengarkan secara seksama pertanyaan dari MC dan jawaban dari para members tersebut.

"Dan kali ini kami akan memberi kesempatan untuk 2 orang fans yang beruntung yang ingin bertanya, mendapatkan album signature dari EXO dan foto bersama members EXO tentunya" ucap Kim Woo Bin dengan suara lantang dan membuat semua fans berteriak histeris. Kesempatan langka seperti ini siapa yang tidak mau.

"Baiklah! Kami akan meminta kalian menulis nama kalian disebut kertas kan masukkan kedalam kotak putih yang ada disamping itu" kata Park Bora menunjuk sebuah kotak putih di samping stage.

Semua fans sibuk menuliskan nama mereka di sebuah kertas kecil yang diberikan oleh staff dan memasukannya kedalam kotak yang telah di sediakan.

Saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Hanya 2 orang fans yang beruntung dari ratusan fans yang duduk di dalam tersebut. Karena, tiket acara tersebut terjual dalam edisi terbatas. Beruntung Yoo Ra mendapatkan 2 tiket edisi terbatas itu dari salah satu _staff_ yang merupakan kakak sepupunya.

"Baiklah! Kita akan menyuruh dua orang members yang mengambil satu kertas di dalam kotak ini" ucap Kim Woo Bin menyerahkan kotak itu di hadapan 12 namja itu. Semua fans berdo'a mengharapkan salah satu mereka yang akan beruntung. Tidak dengan Jae In yang tidak mengharapkan sama sekali. Dia hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang, tidak dengan Yoo Ra sedaritadi duduk dengan gelisah –sambil berkomat-kamit agar dia yang beruntung.

Suho dan Kris mengambil satu kertas didalam kotak tersebut. Kris melirik kertas itu dengan microphone yang sudah di hadap ke bibirnya –dan semakin membuat semua fans berdebar.

"Jung Eun Hee" ketika nama itu disebutkan. Salah satu fans yang duduk leretan atas dari kursi Jae In dan Yoo Ra berteriak histeris sambil terlonjak kegirangan.

"Ya, nona silahkan naik keatas panggung" pinta Kim Woo Bin. Gadis itu pun langsung segera berjalan menuju stage dan didampingi oleh Park Bora. Sementara fans lain kecewa dengan kertas yang pertama karena gadis tersebut yang sangat beruntung.  
Gadis bernama Jung Eun Hee itu ternyata adalah fansnya Kai. Dan dia pun memberi pertanyaan untuk Kai yang menurut Jae In ini agak sedikit berlebihan. Ayolah! Dia bertanya "Kai Oppa, apa kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai?" dan beruntung Kai menjawabnya dengan "Punya, mereka adalah fans" seketika semua fans berteriak gembira dan merasa puas dengan jawaban Kai.

Gadis itu pun berdiri di pojok _stage_ dan kertas berikutnya yang dipegang oleh Suho. Dan ini adalah kertas terakhir. Siapa _yeoja_ yang paling beruntung di kertas kedua itu. Kini suasana studio kembali hening menunggu nama yang disebutkan oleh Suho.

"Park Jae In" ucap Suho dengan lantang. Seketika suasana studio kembali heboh, Jae In tidak menanggapinya. Dia malah tercegun, sementara Yoo Ra terlonjak kaget melihat kearah Jae In.

"_OMONA!_ JAE IN, KAU SANGAT BERUNTUNG! NAMAMU, ITU NAMAMU" Yoo Ra histeri sementara Jae In seolah belum bisa percaya.

"A-Aku…" ucapnya masih tidak percaya.

"Park Jae In, apa disini ada yang bernama Park Jae In" ucap Kim Woo Bin.

"AYO! JAE IN, MAJU KE STAGE. ITU NAMAMU!" Ucap Yoo Ra menyadarkan Jae In.

Dengan pikiran _blank_ dan langkah berat Jae In berjalan menuju stage dengan ekspresi datar. Beberapa fans terheran melihatnya –termasuk members EXO yang melihat ekspresi Jae In yang tidak senang sama sekali ketika ke _stage_.

Kini Jae In sudah berdiri diatas _stage_. Pikiran nya masih _blank_ dan terlihat kikuk. Dia tidak memiliki persiapan sama sekali untuk naik diatas stage ini. Dia tidak tahu? Apa ini keberuntungannya atau malah kesialannya mengiyakan paksaan Yoo Ra untuk datang ke studio ini.

"Park Jae In_-ssi_, tolong sebutkan siapa bias mu di EXO dan beri dia pertanyaan" ucap Park Bora ceria sambil menyerahkan microphone kearah Jae In. Gadis itu meraih microphone itu dengan kikuk. Dan memandang semua wajah members yang sangat sangat sangat tampan itu.

Kini matanya tertuju dengan salah satu namja pendek yang berdiri disamping namja jangkung yang terkenal dengan _happy virus_ dan _teeth rich –_nya. Tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu, mengisyaratkan sebuah makna. Bertemu dengan teman lama dengan situasi yang telah berbeda membuat Jae In mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyebutkan biasnya adalah namja tersebut.

"Ayo nona, katakan" ucap Kim Woo Bin menyadarkan Jae In.

Gadis itu menhadapkan microphone ke bibirnya "Biasku…. Chen" ucap Jae In dengan kikuknya lebih kelihatan. Tanpa disadari, helaan napas kecewa dari seorang namja, Byun Baekhyun –dia menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya dihadapan semua orang.

_"Jinjjayo?"_ tanya Chen tidak percaya dengan semburat gembira di wajahnya. Members yang terkenal dengan suara dua oktaf ini dan _troll_ nya yang paling akut.

"I-Iya…"

_"Kamsahamnida Park Jae In-ssi"_ Ucap Chen gembira.

"Sekarang silahkan beri pertanyaannya" pinta Park Bora. Jae In menelan saliva nya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Pertanyaan apa yang harus dia beri ke seorang Kim Jongdae atau bernama _stage_ nya Chen ini. Sial pikirannya blank dan susah untuk mengontrol dirinya untuk kembali bersikap normal. Mau tidak mau dia harus segera memberi pertanyaan sebelum semua orang berada di studio berdemo karena waktunya habis dengan hanya menunggu Jae In berpikir. Dengan siap, Jae In kembali menghadapkan microphone ke bibirnya.

"Ehmmm… A-Apa yang kau masih mendengarkan lagu itu saat kau masih trainee dulu?" pertanyaan bodoh akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Jae In.

Semua members mengernyitkan dahinya, Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya –serta Chen terlonjak kaget mendengarnya dengan maksud pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Maksudmu? Lagu yang mana, Park Jae In_-ssi_?" tanya Chen yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae dengan nada tenang.

Jae In diam, bingung menyebutkan judul lagu itu dan ini memang masih di rahasiakan. Karena, yang dia ketahui dari seseorang kalau lagu itu adalah lagu penyalur perasaan Chen untuk seorang gadis yang pernah dia sukai dan gadis itu pindah dari Seoul.

"Ehm… _Jeosonghamnida Chen-ssi_, kau masih suka mendengarkan dan menyanyikan….. Really I Didn't Know itu?"

Chen berpikir keras, darimana gadis ini mengetahui dia menyukai lagu ini. Sementara dia tidak pernah sama sekali membeberkan lagu ini ke publik. Walaupun dia pernah membeberkan tentang seorang gadis yang dia sukai. Apakah gadis ini stalkernya? Jika Iya, itu terdengar mengerikan.

_"YAAAA! PABO YEOJA"_ batin Baekhyun.

Dia melirik tajam kearah gadis bernama Jae In itu.

"Oh! Itu…. Ehmm… Iyaa, padahal itu sangat rahasia sebenarnya walaupun aku dulu pernah menyanyikannya bersama Baekhyun" ucap Chen.

"Rahasia? Oh, _Jeosonghamnida Chen-ssi, Jeongmal_. Aku membeberkannya disini, Aku tidak tahu" ucap Jae In sekarang ber_-evil_ dan melirik kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya tajam.

Semua orang yang berada di studio ada yang mengangguk paham. Dan ada juga yang masih bingung dengan gadis itu. Dan lebih banyak yang berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah benar-benar stalker-nya Chen dan EXO. Apakah itu harus dibinasakan? Ayolah! Jae In tidak ingin sama sekali terlibat sebagai _stalker_. Itu sangat menyebalkan pikirnya. Kalau dipikir masih ada pertanyaan lain yang lebih bagus untuk dipertanyakan untuk members EXO. Tetapi, itulah Park Jae In terlalu kikuk menghadapi situasi itu. Dan akhirnya sesi pertanyaan pun selesai, Jae In dan gadis tadi disuruh duduk kembali di tempatnya. Dan EXO pun kembali menuju backstage untuk beristirahat karena penampilan mereka telah selesai dan menunggu sesi pemotretan dengan kedua fans tadi. Raut wajah Baekhyun tidak semringah dengan wajah para members yang lain –karena telah ber-performance dengan maksimal dan baik.

"Wah! Chen, sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar sangat nge-fans denganmu" goda Chanyeol dan semua members yang berjalan seiringan dan berjalan dibelakang Chen dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarkan aksi Chanyeol menggoda Chen.

"Dia tahu rahasiamu hyung yang tidak kami ketahui" ujar Kai terkekeh.

"Atau dia juga banyak tahu rahasia mu yang lain, yang tidak kami ketahui, Chen" ucap Xiumin _smirk_.

"Apa dia _stalker-_mu, Chen" kali ini Suho sudah terkena virus evil pun ikut menggoda Chen.

"Aku jadi takut" celetuk Luhan bergidik ngeri. Membuat Tao ikutan takut mendengar perkataan Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

"Mungkin dia sangat menyukaimu _hyung_, lebih dari seorang idola" goda Sehun.

"Yaaaa! Kalian semua kenapa, heol?" sergah Chen membuat semuanya tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Chen.

Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dirangkul oleh Kris. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang dirangkulannya yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti, Kris melirik kearah _namja_ pendek disampingnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Dia diam seteleh mendengarkan perkataan Sehun tadi.

_"Mungkin dia sangat menyukaimu hyung, lebih dari seorang idola"_

"Aku duluan hyung" ucap Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat dan menerebos melewati members lain dan cengo melihat sikap Baekhyun barusan. Dan semua mata kini tertuju kearah Kris seolah bertanya ada-apa-dengan-dia?. Kris mengidikkan bahunya.

Dia berjalan lebih dulu dari members lain menuju make up room nya. Ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dia langsung mencari tempat duduk yang paling sudut dan duduk terdiam.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tao yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Membuat Tao semakin bingung dengan tingkah _hyung-_nya itu yang biasa terkenal dengan sikap jahilnya dan ributnya.

"Tao, boleh aku meminjam ponselmu sebentar" pinta Baekhyun.

"Boleh _hyung_, tapi untuk apa? Dan ponselmu ke-" belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya –Baekhyun telah merampas ponsel namja bermata panda itu.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun bergerak lincah diatas layar _touchscreen_ ponsel tersebut. Sesekali dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini, terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu ke Baekhyun dan berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"_Hyung_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao walaupun pada akhirnya tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Baekhyun.  
—-

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dengan rahasia Chen itu? Apa kau _stalker-_nya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, kau kan bisa mengajakku, aku ingin men_-stalker_ Oh Sehun, dan kau bilang kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun" Yoo Ra mengoceh sedaritadi ketika acara tersebut telah selesai.

Jae In mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengarkan perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

_"Kau bilang kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun"_

Sejak kapan dia bilang kalau dia menyukai Byun Baekhyun? Itu hanya masa lalunya, Ahn Yoo Ra. Tapi siapa tahu? Suatu saat dia akan menyukai namja itu lagi atau sebaliknya. Jae In menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –hanya diam dan tidak peduli sama sekali. Masih dengan sikap dinginnya menghadapi Yoo Ra. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah ruangan _VIP_ di salah satu studio tersebut untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan para members EXO sebagai pemenang.

"Apa masih lama? Aku ingin pulang" ucap Jae In sudah bosan menunggu.

"Yaaaaa! Kau ini gadis bodoh yang pernah aku temui" serka Yoo Ra sebal dengan sikap Jae In.

Jae In memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela napasnya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, hubungi aku jika mereka sudah datang" ucap Jae In siap meninggalkan ruangan –namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Yoo Ra menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk kabur kan, Park Jae In" Yoo Ra menatap intens sahabatnya itu.

"Yaaa! Kalau begitu kau saja yang berfoto dengan mereka. Aku hanya ke toilet sebentar" gerutu Jae In dan sekali sentakkan pegangan tangan Yoo Ra terlepas dari tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jae In berjalan dengan cepat sambil melihat kiri –kanan berharap segera menemukan toilet. kali ini dewi fortuna tidak berpihak dengannya. Seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya dan membuat dia terjatuh.

"Awww~ sakit!" rintih Jae In kesakitan dengan posisi terduduk.

"_Mi-Mianhae! Gwenchana_" sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Jae In begitu gadis itu mendengar permintaan maaf dari seorang _namja_ dihadapannya. Jae In mendongak kepalanya menatap namja yang dihadapannya itu –Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"J-Jae In" ucap Baekhyun.

Jae In segera berdiri walaupun Baekhyun sempat membantunya tetapi Jae In menepis tangan _namja_ itu.

"_Mianhae!_ Aku tidak sengaja" ucap Baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Jae In ketus.

Suasana hening seketika menyelimuti mereka berdua, atmosfer ruangan terasa panas dan sedikit canggung. Baekhyun menggosok-gosok tengkuknya dengan tangannya. Sementara Jae In memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat Baekhyun.

"Jae In-ah, _Mianhae_" ini sudah sekian kalinya Baekhyun mengucapkan kata maaf dihadapan gadis itu tetapi tidak ada tanggapan.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" sebuah suara menyebutkan nama Baekhyun –yang tak lain adalah suara _Manager Hyung_ yang terdengar dari persimpangan koridor. Dua orang tersebut langsung sibuk berpikir untuk segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Melihat sebuah pintu ruangan yang sedikit kecil yang berada di belakang gadis itu terbuka, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Posisi mereka saat ini sangat berdekatan, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Chanyeol, coba kau hubungi dia?"

"Sudah hyung, tapikan ponselnya dengan asistennya"

"Aigooo, anak itu. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kabari aku segera" ucap _Manager Hyung_ –dan Chanyeol mengangguk kepalanya. _Manager Hyung_ pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan mencari _roomate-_nya.

"Bacon, dimana kau, heol? Kalau kau ketemu dengan _Manager Hyung_, kau akan dipanggang hidup-hidup" gerutu Chanyeol yang tanpa disadari didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Jae In di dalam ruangan itu –tepat saat itu Chanyeol berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut dan akhirnya dia pergi.

Setelah tidak mendengarkan suara dan langkah Chanyeol yang sudah menghilangkan dari indera pendengarannya. Baekhyun pun menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan wajah tenang. Begitu juga dengan Jae In menatap namja dihadapan dengan tenang, seolah flashback –sebelum Baekhyun menjadi terkenal sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah jentikan mendarat mulus dijidat yeoja itu dan membuat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan menggosok-gosok jidatnya yang memerah.

"Sakit, Baekhyun!" teriaknya dan saat itu pun Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Yaaa! Byun Baekhyun melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap fans terlebih lagi itu adalah seorang yeoja. Tapi, itu demi kebaikan mereka agar tidak diketahui oleh orang yang lewat didepan ruangan itu.

Melihat gadis itu kesulitan bernapas, dia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut gadis itu. Napas Jae In tidak teratur dan dia menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa mau mu Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya ketus.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal "kenapa kau membeberkan rahasia Chen, _heol_" gerutunya.

Gadis itu mengangkat satu alis matanya dan tersenyum _evil._

"Hanya itu saja dirahasiakan segala" celetuk Jae In. Baekhyun mendelikkan mata sipitnya.

"Kau tidak tahu, _heol_? Dia sekarang pasti akan mencurigaiku. Karena cuma aku yang tahu rahasia tentang lagu itu dan rahasia yang memalukan saat dia menyanyikan lagu itu" Sergah Baekhyun.

Merasa dirinya sekarang di _jugde_ oleh teman lamanya atau lebih tepat seorang idol. Jae In menyerah, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berdebat hal semacam itu. Lebih baik dia mengalah agar semuanya terselesaikan. Jae In menghela napasnya.

"_Jeosonghamnida, Jeongmal_" ucap Jae In dalam bahasa formal.

Baekhyun diam ketika bahasa formal itu keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

_"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti kita seakan baru kenal? Apa kau tidak ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, Park Jae In"_ batin Baekhyun seketika menatap sendu kearah gadis itu.

"Aku akan meminta maaf dengan Chen disaat sesi pemotretan nanti, permisi" ucap Jae In pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat, Jae In tidak membalas pelukan itu. Terlebih dia kaget dengan sikap Baekhyun yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, darahnya mengalir deras dialam tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya 2x kali lebih cepat dan semoga Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya, pikirnya.

"_Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae Jae In-ah_" ucap Baekhyun.

"Wa-Waeyo, Baekhyun?" tanya Jae In gugup –masih didalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Jangan berbicara seakan kita baru kenal"

Jae In melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap _namja_ dihadapannya.

"_Mi-Mianhae_" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jae In-ah, lihat aku" pinta Baekhyun dan meraih dagu Jae In. Kini tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"_Bogoshipo, Jeongmal Bogoshipoyo Jae In-ah_"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jae In berbunyi, seketika suasana canggung antara keduanya hilang. Jae In menerogoh saku jeans nya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut dan tertera nama Ahn Yoo Ra di layarnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

_"Yaaaa! Kau dimana, heol? Mereka sudah menunggumu. Ah, bukan juga menunggumu, mereka juga menunggu Byun Baekhyun dan dia menghilang sehabis turun stage"_

Jae In menatap Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara Yoo Ra dari ponselnya. Menyatakan bahwa _namja_ dihadapannya menghilang dari perkumpulan srigalanya hahahaha.  
/author ditendang/ /serius thor! Jangan bercanda/ oke lanjut ya XD/ maksudnya dari perkumpulan members yang lain.

"Kau cepat kembali, kalau tidak akan ku telan kau hidup-hidup" ancam Yoo Ra yang langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Menelan Jae In hidup-hidup. Memang bisa? Yeoja aneh. Pikir Jae In.

Jae In menghela napasnya dengan kasar, sebal dengan ancaman Yoo Ra yang notebane nya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau Yoo Ra bukan si kanibal.

"Aku permisi dulu" ucap Jae In.

"Tunggu" cegah Baekhyun. Jae In membalikkan badannya dan memandang Baekhyun malas.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ponsel mu" Baekhyun menadahkan tanganya kearah Jae In.

"Buat apa?" tanya Jae In _intens_ menatap Baekhyun.

"_Ppali wa!_ Aku tidak akan membawa kabur" celetuk Baekhyun. Mana mungkin seorang Byun Baekhyun akan memaling ponsel orang lain kalau dia tidak terpaksa. /author dihajar/

Tanpa ragu-ragu pun Jae In memberikan ponselnya ke Baekhyun. Kini tangan Baekhyun sudah memegang ponsel yeoja tersebut, jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh dengan cepat di layar _touchscreen_.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali ke Jae In.

"aku sudah menyimpan nomor telepon ku dan menge_-add line_ ku, hubungi aku setelah pemotretan selesai" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis merekah di bibir tipisnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara Jae In tetap diam dengan ekspresi datarnya melihat ponselnya kini sudah ditangannya. Sebelum dia melihat Baekhyun sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.  
—-

Yoo Ra sedaritadi bermondar-mandir menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya –Jae In yang bilang hanya akan ke toilet. tapi sudah hampir setengah jam dia tidak kembali sementara semua members EXO sudah berkumpul kecuali –Byun Baekhyun yang juga menghilang setelah turun dari _stage_.

"Bagaimana? Apa teman mu sudah datang?" tanya seorang _photograper –_yang membuat Yoo Ra menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali, tadi aku sudah meneleponnya" ujar Yoo Ra ramah. Sang _photographer_ pun mengangguk paham dan berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

"_Yaaaa hyung!_ Jangan membalas_ fanboard_ ku tanpa seizinku" sebuah suara protes menjadi perhatian Yoo Ra. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, berparas tampan, dan memiliki kulit yang sangat putih sedang memprotes dengan seorang hyung nya yang terkenal _happy virus_ itu. –Oh Sehun sedang memprotesi Park Chanyeol.

"Karena _fanboard yeoja_ itu sangat menarik, jadi aku tidak tahan untuk ikut membalasnya" kekeh Chanyeol.

Mendengar kata_ fanboard_, Yoo Ra pun segera membuka situs resmi tersebut dan melihat isi _fanboard-_nya yang ia kirimkan untuk Sehun. Ternyata Chanyeol yang membalasnya dan itu membuat Sehun protes. Ada perasaan kesal dan senang dihati Yoo Ra. Pertama, mereka tertarik dengan _fandboard-_nya. Kedua, Sehun protes atas tindakan semena Chanyeol yang membalas fanboardnya. Ketiga, kenapa Chanyeol ikut membalasnya, batin Yoo Ra mengerutu.

"_Yeorobeon_" suara Baekhyun terdengar saat dia sudah terlihat diambang pintu studio. Semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Baekhyun memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Yaaaa! Baekhyun, darimana saja kau, _heol_?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya dengan _roomate-_nya itu.

"Aku tadi ke toilet sebentar"

"Ke toilet hampir setengah jam" celetuk Chen.

Baekhyun mengidikkan bahunya "Apa pemotretan sudah dimulai?" tanya Baekhyun melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sedang sibuk mengurus berbagai alat.

"Belum, kita menunggumu dan…" kata-kata Suho mengantung. Baekhyun melirik kearah sang _leader_ EXO itu "Dan _yeoja_ bernama Park Jae In itu, entah kemana dia juga menghilang"

Baekhyun diam tak bergeming. Gadis itu menghilang bersamanya. Tak lama pun pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Memperlihatkan tubuh yeoja bernama –Park Jae In itu. Melihat semua mata tertuju dengannya. Jae In membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Jae In-ah, kau darimana, _heol_?" tanya Yoo Ra yang menghampiri sahabatnya itu dengan khawatir.

"Aku tadi hanya ke toilet" celetuk Jae In seketika semua mata membulat termasuk Yoo Ra dan –minus Baekhyun. Dan kebetulan posisi mereka berdua tidak jauh dari members EXO berdiri.

"_MWOOOO?_" seru semua members EXO dan Yoo Ra –dan tentu minus Baekhyun.  
Merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman-temannya. Jae In dan Baekhyun langsung membenarkan situasi tersebut.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sakartis.

"Kau tidak berduaan dengan yeoja itu kan Baekhyun?" terka Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Jae In _intens_ secara bersamaan.

SKAKMAT! Baekhyun bungkam.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bertemu dengannya tadi. Toilet wanita dan pria kan berbeda Park Chanyeol-ssi" bantah Jae In. "Lagipula tidak baik menuduh orang sembarangan" tambah Jae In kali ini membuat Chanyeol dan semuanya mengangguk paham. Baekhyun bernapas lega.

"_Jeosonghamnida_ Park Jae In_-ssi_" ucap Chanyeol.

Jae In menghela napasnya kasar.

"Semuanya berkumpul untuk pemotretan selanjutnya" perintah sang photographer memberi instruksi. Semuanya pun berkumpul termasuk Jae In. Dan Yoo Ra hanya duduk menunggu di sudut ruangan dengan tatapan _envy_.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Jae In saat mereka sudah mengambil posisi.

"Iya, ada apa Park Jae In_-ssi_?"

"Aku ingin menggantikan sesi pemotretan ini dengan temanku"

Sang _photographer_ mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan EXO pun melirik heran kearah gadis itu. Ayolah! Baru kali ini mereka mendengar _yeoja_ menolak berfoto dengan mereka. Bukan menolak, tapi menurut Jae In. Yoo Ra lebih pantas berfoto dengan mereka. Yoo Ra memandang Jae In dengan ekspresi datar kali ini sekaligus heran melihat sahabatnya.

"Maaf tidak bisa" ucap Sang editor.

"Begini saja, kita mengambil dua kali pemotretan"

Semua mata tertuju kearah sang photographer dan editor.

"Pertama kau dan kedua baru temanmu" dan itu sukses membuat Jae In tersenyum dan membuat Yoo Ra terlonjak kaget dan bahagia. Dengan wajah berseri-seri Yoo Ra menghampiri Jae In.

"_Jeongmal Gomawo Jae In-ah_" Yoo Ra memeluk Jae In –tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari semua orang yang ada disitu ketika melihat ekspresi bahagianya.

**TBC**

otte?

daebak! kekke~ maklumi ya kami kan baru sama-sama belajar nulis(?) *emang anak TK* hahaha.. ya, sama-sama baru belajar melukiskan banyak ide dalam pikiran kami dalam bentuk tulisan ya FF deh namanya..

beneran deh salut sama temanku yang satu ini bisa bikin 1 chapter aja sebanyak ini Sera aja gak bisa lho.. hehe..

chingudeul, mohon reviewnya ne?

kekek~ gumawo.. muachh

bye, sampai ketemu di next chapter ... #lambai-lambaibarenganakexo


End file.
